


Cleaning

by Hokuto



Category: Franken Fran
Genre: Chromatic Source, Gen, House Cleaning, Mad Scientists, New Years, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran loves to clean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/gifts).



> Happy holidays! Sorry it's not too gory... XD

Cleaning out the house was always Fran's favorite part of the new year. Well, except for the cooking, that was always fun. And making cute new hats for Veronica and Okita, she loved doing that, too. Hm, maybe all the parts of the new year celebrations were her favorite parts.

Cleaning was definitely one of her top favorites, though. There were always so many interesting things to discover...

"I found another one, Fran!" Okita yelled from down a particularly cobwebbed hallway, and she tucked away the extra four brooms with her arms and hurried to see.

Okita had his nose pressed against a tall, dusty tube set into the wall; the tip of his tail was twitching. "Think this one's a goner," he said, "but it's hard to tell."

"Oh, there's no such thing as a goner," Fran said, checking the wires that fed into the bottom of the tube. "Hm, it's still drawing power - let's open it up!"

"Wait, you haven't even looked ins-"

Fran pressed a button in the wall next to the tube and it split open. A greenish ooze the consistency of jelly wobbled out, falling apart in chunks veined with bloody red, and within the depths something with cracked skin stirred, a rusty whining scream beginning to rise.

"You poor thing! I can't believe the professor just _forgot_ you," said Fran. "Okita! I need -" She pushed through some of the ooze to get a better look. "- we might as well take you right to the operating room. How sad... I think we've got plenty of spare skin, don't we? Oh, we might be short on eyes after helping Miss Ninomiya, but don't worry! I'll do my very best for you, ah -" The tube wasn't labeled. "- dear patient! Don't worry, okay?" Hm, after this she really needed to see if Veronica had found anyone in the east wing and take care of them, then she could check the basement labs - they were probably quite full by now...

Fran _loved_ cleaning.


End file.
